


Flowering

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Crying, Double Penetration, Edging, Griffin's oral fixation, I keep thinking of the giant plant from jumanji, Kissing, M/M, Nick gets a funny plant, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Slimy plant vines, Spit Roasting, Technically triple but who's counting, Tentacles, Vines, by the plant.., oral sex with a plant?, this is gross and I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick's really a go with the flow, easy going dude, huh. He's a little bit too go with the flow sometimes. Especially when a seedy shopkeeper badgers him into taking this weird plant when he's out wasting time before meeting up with Griffin. He doesn't know what he's in for.





	Flowering

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin's gunna N U T

Nick sat on his bed, looking at his new potted plant. He wasn't really a huge fan of plants to begin with, but he'd never seen one that looked like this one. It had a thick stem that led up to a bulb; it was probably getting ready to flower soon. Or so he guessed. He didn't know much about plants. There were no leaves or anything on the stem, but at the base there were little raised ridges, kinda like on a mushroom stem. He pressed his finger into the dirt, jerking it away when he felt a root. The dirt didn't feel wet or anything, maybe he should water it. 

The odd little shop where he had wandered into to waste time in had a pretty humid feel to it. And the cashier had told him he didn't need to worry about watering it. He thought the guy was on drugs, with the way he talked and how he stared at Nick with wide eyes. He seemed to know what he was saying though. There were plenty of different plants hanging in that shop and they all seemed healthy. Nick sighed. He shouldn't have taken it. He wasn't even close to going home yet and he didn't really know how to care for a plant. But the cashier had been adamant. He'd nearly shoved Nick out the door once Nick agreed to take the plant. Nick sighed again. He felt like he was too easygoing. 

“Hey Nick, what's going- what is THAT?” Griffin stood just inside the doorway, making a face at Nick's newly acquired friend. Nick shrugged. 

“A plant.” Nick looked at it again and frowned. It kinda looked like it was bigger than before. 

“Why? I didn't even know you liked plants.” Griffin stared at it, making a face. “It's kinda weird looking.” 

“Yeah, they're okay, the cashier kinda made me take it. He was really sure that I should have it.” Nick looked at Griffin and gave him a small smile. Griffin sighed. He knew how Nick was. 

“Well, okay, whatever. I'm gunna order some food, do you want some?” 

“Oh, yeah. I'm pretty hungry.” They talked about food for a while before Griffin left to make the call. Nick took a breath and then sneezed, blinking. He rubbed his nose. Glanced over at his plant, which looked.. just a bit different than before.. 

 

“Hey Nick, the food's-” Griffin stopped in the middle of what he was saying to stare at what was going on in the room before him. 

Nick was kneeling on the bed, his hands clenched hard on his bedside table. Griffin could see his breathing was labored, his eyes scanning up Nick's body to try to take in the unbelievable image in front of him. The plant had spread it's tooth-lined petals, a dull purple on the inside, and shoved this slimy green vine down Nick's throat. Griffin swallowed, his pants getting tight as he saw how thick the vine was and how wide it made Nick open his mouth. He was frozen to the spot, watching his friend getting mouth-fucked by a goddamn plant and feeling like a teenager with how fast that got his dick excited. Griffin shuddered when a bit of drool fell from Nick's mouth. 

Nick made a small sound, like he was choking, and it snapped Griffin out of his trance. He moved fast, jerking the plant back, pulling it out of Nick's mouth (God) and letting it drop to the floor, ignoring the pot breaking in favor of making sure Nick was okay. “Nick? Nick, tell me you're okay. Nick-”

“I'm m'kay,” Nick croaked, hanging onto Griffin. Griffin sighed and hugged him. Nick hugged back, his hands clutching at Griffin's shirt and tugging at Griffins heart. Damnit. 

“Nick, are you sure you're okay? I need to know what you need.”

“Griff,” Nick started, his voice still hoarse. He shivered. “That thing.. It's not..”

“I know. I got you know. It'll be okay,” Griffin babbles to him, petting his back. “It's okay.”

“Griffin?” Nick seems anxious and he pulls Griffin closer, and Griffin can feel his quickened breathing. Ah, shit. “Griffin, Its-” 

There wasn't enough time. Griffin feels a vine slinking up his ankle before Nick gets anymore out and he yelps, jerking away, both of them turning to see the horror that was growing right behind them. The plant was at least 7 times larger now, it's petals open and barbed, the vine at it's center now split into 4 separate tendrils, thick and squirming around at them blindly. It was Griffin's turn to clutch at Nick. He gaped in terror, but couldn't scream. The roots that were once contained by the pot were now digging into the floor boards, underneath carpet, searching for places to ground themselves. It was a giant writhing mass of Fuck That, but neither Griffin nor Nick could move. 

“Griffin,” Nick whispered. He was just as scared, but there was something else in his voice and it made Griffin look over at him from the Lovecraft shit going on in the middle of the room. Oh. Nick was flushed to his ears and shivering, his mouth open just slightly to pant. Griffin's body reacted Immediately and he had to look away. 

“Shit.” Griffin muttered, the plant splitting it's center vines some more, some of the tendrils sliding around to search for them. It still hadn't figured out the bed, but Griffin was sure it wouldn't be long before it did. “Nick, we have to go.” 

“Griffin,” Nick's voice was pleading and Griffin shuddered. “I think it drugged me or something,” his voice was so breathy and felt hot on Griffin's skin. Griffin looked at his friend. Nick was panting openly now and Griffin's dick throbbed at the sight. “I can't move.” 

“Fuck,” Griffin bit his lip. The vines were moving closer and he held onto Nick's shirt, grabbing Nick's arm when the vine curled around his leg. It didn't seem to be pulling him, but he still jerked when it touched his bare skin, sliding up under his pant leg. “Nick, what's it doing? Nick, fuck, shit.” Another vine had shoved it's way up Nick's leg, making the man squirm around and make some interesting sounds as it moved beneath his pants. Fuck. Griffin couldn't stop staring. He wondered briefly if the plant had let something out into the air that was making them complacent, but his thoughts were smashed to mush when the vine going up his leg reached it's destination and curled around Griffin's leaky dick. He whimpered at the feeling and clutched at Nick, who was gasping as he was experiencing something similar, Griffin imagined. Nick looked over at him, his eyes glazed, face flushed, and it went straight to his stupid dick. The sight was incredible. 

“Griffin,” Nick said again, gasping it out as if it was Griffin's hand around his dick and Griffin wished it was for a hot second. He reached down to shove at his pants, clawing at the button like his hands wouldn't work right anymore. 

“Jesus, Nicholas.” Griffin breathed out, reaching over to help him. Nick watched him hazily and god did it just fucking make things hard. Griffin fumbled a bit before popping Nick's pants open, a shudder running through him as his vine ran it's slimy length along the vein on the underside of his dick. He stared down at where his hand was. Nick was wearing fucking boxers. He wanted to touch, wanted to help Nick out of all of his clothes, but damn it, this was not fair. Nick wasn't himself. He was under the influence of this stupid plant-

“Griff, please,” Nick's voice was so soft that Griffin just broke. He tugged Nick's jeans down, not having time to laugh at how funny they looked hanging on the vine like it was a fucking clothesline because Nick was squirming around on the bed in his boxers with his shirt riding up, another vine helping itself to exploring his very nice body. Griffin was on him before he could tell himself no, wait, stop, but Nick wrapped his stupid arms around Griffin's neck and spread his legs to let Griffin lay between them. Griffin kissed him. It was kinda gross, he tasted like grass, but Griffin would not give up that first kiss for his damned life. The vines were touching them more now, sliding around their bodies and under clothes, making them both shiver and pant as they kissed. 

Nick made a gasping sound and jerked. Griffin blinked at him, lifting up, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Nick arched and shuddered under him and he felt a bit lost for words. He peered down and saw another vine going up Nick's shorts. Oh god. Oh fuck. Griffin needed to see it. He moved down and peeled off Nick's boxers, shoving them down the vines with his pants. He couldn't breathe. There was a vine going straight up Nick's ass. There was a vine curled around his hard, leaking dick. There was a vine creeping up his leg that looked like it might join the one in his ass. Oh lord. Nick spread his legs and flat out moaned and Griffin was already fucking tugging his own clothes off, his eyes glued to the sexy mess in front of him. 

Nick panted and arched again, grabbing for Griffin. “Griff,” he moaned and squirmed around, looking at Griffin. “Want you.” 

That was enough. Griffin shoved some vines out of the way and moved to position himself between Nick's thighs, rubbing them to calm himself and Nick. The slimy vines made a sort of lube already, but Griffin was kinda worried it wasn't enough. He skirted his fingers down Nick's thigh and rubbed Nick's entrance with one before pushing it in. Nick jerked and Griffin placed a hand on him to steady him. “Easy now, Just relax. It's okay, Nick. We're okay.” He said as he moved the finger. It was already relatively loose because of the vines fucking in and out of him, but Griffin wouldn't hurt him. He'd do it right. 

Two, three, four fingers in and Nick was begging Griffin to fuck him, his muscles twitching where they were tensed, the vine on his dick squeezing the base to keep him on the edge. Griffin was about to lose his fucking mind as he eased himself into Nick, groaning at the clench of the muscles around him as he entered. There were vines trying to creep their way back in, but Griffin ignored them, rocking into Nick very gently to test how he was taking him. “Fuck,” Nick gasped, his head thrown back, his hair a mess. “Fuck, please, Griffin.” 

Griffin grabbed his hips and fucked him, panting, babbling out praise, his glasses half off his face. The vines were curling themselves around Nick's thighs, probing at Nick's hole, their slender ends taunting to breach him right next to Griffin's dick. Nick was moaning, grabbing at the sheets, grabbing at Griffin, jerking when Griffin hit a good spot, squirming the rest of the time as if everything was just too much. He was a mess. Griffin closed his eyes as he pounded into Nick, panting and groaning with each thrust as it brought him closer. He opened his eyes again and almost did a double take when he saw a vine sliding towards Nick's mouth. Oh no. His rhythm faltered and Nick looked at him, then noticed the vine. 

“Shit,” was all he could say before the vine stuffed itself into Nick's mouth. Griffin had to fucking stop so he didn't come right then because the sight was too good. He bit his lip. Nick made a muffled moan and twitched, the vine spreading his stupid hot lips wide. Tears were beading up at the corners of his eyes. Griffin groaned and his hips jerked forward. Nick moaned through the vine. Alright. He was okay. Griffin recollected himself and started moving again, his whole body shaking as he watched Nick get mouth-fucked by a vine. He thrusted harder and glanced down at Nick's cock, which was angry red and leaking, but the vine around it was tight enough so that he couldn't come yet. Nick hadn't complained, but Griffin wondered if he was okay. Griffin hit a good spot and Nick's hips jerked up and he made an incredible sound, even when muffled by plant and Griffin dug his fingers into his thighs and angled to hit it some more. 

Nick was arching up and squirming, his eyes leaking tears, desperate moans coming from him as Griffin fucked into him, his head thrown back and his hands clawing at the bed. It was amazing to watch him get overstimulated this much, but Griffin wanted to push him further. He reached up to run his hand up Nick's chest and Nick made a different sound, jerking to the touch. Griffin teased his nipples and a vine slid up to join him, tugging on it, and Nick was crying now, his body moving and jerking around. His dick looked like it was ready to go at any second, but the vine around it diligently kept him on the edge. 

Then Griffin felt those two vines that were probing Nick earlier slide inside next to his own dick. Griffin shuddered and moaned at the feeling, the vines not waiting to thrust in at alternate intervals, and Nick fucking wailed, bucking his hips hard. “Jesus Christ, Nick,” gasped Griffin as he fucked into him with the vines, panting hard as he tried hard not to come yet. Stuffed on both ends, Nick was making the most noise Griffin had ever heard him make in the entire time he'd known him. He was clawing at the sheets and arching so high Griffin had to move to stay inside him, his hips swaying and his toes curling. Nick was beyond self control, and Griffin was ready to burst right with him. He had to yank the vine off of Nick's dick, and Nick immediately came with a muffled wail. Griffin didn't last much longer, his whole body shaking as he came inside Nick, panting hard as he dropped on top of him. He tiredly pulled vines out of Nick's poor mouth and kissed him gently, sighing as Nick returned the kiss. 

“Are you okay?” Griffin asked after a while, after their breathing had slowed and he stopped having to swat vines away from them. Nick patted Griffin's back and laughed, exhaustion evident in his voice. 

“I'm very okay, Griffin. You were awesome.” He said. Griffin smiled and rolled off him so they could cuddle. 

“That's cool. Could you, uh, could you say that again for me? Say it again for me? Once more?” Griffin grinned. Nick snorted. 

“You were awesome.” Nick said, a bit softer. Griffin kissed him again and closed his eyes. They dozed off, forgetting about the devilish plant. 

 

“Griffin. Griffin, wake up.” Nick was shaking him. Griffin opened his eyes. 

“Huh?” 

“Griffin, the plant is gone. Like, it's just gone.” It took him a minute to register what was being said. 

“What? Where did it go? It can't fucking walk, can it? It's a plant.” Griffin sat up and made a face at how disgusting he felt. The plant's slimy vines left trails of sticky plant goo on him. And... other things left sticky goo on him. “Jesus, Nick.” 

“I don't know. There's not even any damage to the floorboards. There's no broken pot. No dirt. It's like it didn't happen.” He frowned. Griffin looked around. He was right. There was no sign of the plant other than the gross leftovers on their bodies. 

“Do you want to lick this?” Griffin asked Nick casually, holding out his arm. It had plant goo on it. Maybe if it tasted, say, salty, they could determine whether or not this whole thing was a double hallucination. Nick stared at him. “To see what it tastes like, God, Nick! If it tastes like plant, it happened. If it tastes like, you know, something else happened.” 

“That's actually not a bad idea, but I don't really want to taste it.” Nick said. “It's not like I.. Don't remember.” He averted his gaze. Griffin put his arm down. 

“I suppose. Let's go take a shower then. I feel gross.” Griffin said, taking Nick's hand and pulling him towards the bathroom. 

“Wait, you mean together?” Nick faltered.

“Nick, we just had sex together with a plant, I think we can take a shower together.” Griffin said. Nick didn't argue after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
